Representing activity, such as user position, movement, and gaze in a mixed reality (MR) space presents multiple challenges, and may be difficult to understand in a two-dimensional (2D) representation. This difficulty increases when multiple users' data needs to be viewed simultaneously, or the data needs to be viewed in real-time or scrubbed backwards and forwards. Some insights regarding an MR space and individuals' behaviors may be difficult to appreciate when viewing data in 2D and statically. Current data visualization solutions typically require the data to be sent to a separate location for processing, and then viewed through a webpage or a static application. Such solutions do not permit visualization of the data from the perspective of the user providing the data, or interaction with the data at scale and in real-time.